Chronicle of Cross Academy Prolog Brotherhood 13 15
by Setshuka Ran
Summary: Misteri di balik tembok Cross Academy. Brothership. dan mungkin berakhir dengan KiHae. sedikit penjelasan, rate asli adalah T, namun, untuk adegan berdarah di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, jadi saya menggunakan rated M, tidak ada unsur yadong di sini, yang ada mungkin hanya kekerasan.
1. Chapter 1

"**Chronicle of Cross Academy"**

**Prolog…**

**Sub Tittle :: Time is Began.**

**Genre :: Misteri, Crime, Suspense**

Note : Sedikit mengambil chara dan setting dari sebuah manga buatan mangaka terkemuka Hino Matsuri, yang selalu bisa meginspirasi saya dengan manga andalannya, Vampire Knight, mungkin berbeda, karena di manga VK, sekolah itu sekolah biasa dengan gabungan antar Day Class "Manusia pada umumnya" dan Night Class "Monster pemakan Manusia" dan kini saya hadirkan dalam bentuk baru, Puri Cross Academy, sebagai sebuah sekolah seni dari para jenius dunia titisan beberapa 'Manusia nyentrik' kenamaan dunia, tak di sangka, saya sendiri berfikir, mengapa saya menjadikan cerita ini rumit dengan para pemain teater dunia, musikus serta para pujangga lainnya, namun begitu, saya tetap merasa bangga bisa membuat secuil karya yang tak seberapa, terima kasih tentunya untuk beberapa nama besar yang saya gandrungi hingga kini, karena tanpanya, kita semua pastilah buta tentang arti seni sesungguhnya. Orang-orang dengan karya yang patut di perhitungkan seperti Louis Daguaree, Leonardo Da Vinci, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Michel Angelo, Ludwig Van Beethoven, Willian Shakespear, Jean Jacques Rousseau, WM Mozart, Haydin, JS Bach, Voltaire, P Picasso, Benjamin Franklin, Rembrandt, Raphael, Van Gogh, El Greco, Lao Tse, dan berbagai nama besar para Jenius dunia, mereka bukanlah seorang 'Penemu sains' Bukan pula seorang detective handal, mereka adalah orang-orang yang mendedikasikan hidup mereka bagi seni, dunia seni tak akan pernah lari dari tangan-tangan kreatif mereka, dari mulai awal keberadannya, hingga titik balik dan imbas dalam kehidupan, serta titi mangsa terakhir dalam nisan mereka.

_**Setshuka Ran Present…**_

Dalam sebuah pertokoan, berjejer belasan, ratusan, bahkan ribuan kaset CD Game, benar, itu adalah salah satu pertokoan yang menjual berbagai kaset game terbaru hingga ke aksesorisnya sendiri. Berdiri pula sang kasir di pembayaran, kali ini senyum serta tawa yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya benar-benar merekah sempurna. Seorang lainnya di hadapan menggumamkan hal yang lucu, -sepertinya- dan tak lama berselang, lonceng di pintu utama berdering nyaring, "Selamat datang" pelayan lain di dekat kasa pembayaran berseru. "Ayo pulang, sudah selesai 'kan?" Orang itu, dengan wajah dinginnya, tak perlu berkeras hati menanggapi orang itu, hanya akan membuatmu gondok, Ia Kim Kibum, pria ketus tadi berbicara pada temannya, bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Oh, kalian sudah selesai? Aku pun juga." Ujarnya sembari menenteng berbagai barang belanjaan mereka, "Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, berhati-hatilah di jalan!" Sahut pelayan yang tadi mengucapkan selamat datang kepada Kibum dan pengunjung lainnya. Yah, biar bagaimanapun, mereka telah terbiasa, pelanggan tetap mereka Cho Kyuhyun memang memiliki beberapa sahabat yang aneh, dalam artian lain, mereka juga bisa di bilang keren.

.

.

"Bagaimana Kibum?" Ryeowook menepuk pundak Kibum yang tengah serius di depan layar computer, mereka semua menunggu hasil, Ya, Kibum yang kini tengah menyadap jaringan sebuah 'sekolah' dan, Berhasil. Bingo! Mereka melihat semuanya, transfer data yang menjadi utamanya mereka saring hingga mendapat hard copy yang langsung mereka pindahkan dalam memori ingatan mereka. Manik hitam Kibum kembali menelisik sibuknya orang-orang kantor di sana, terlihat seperti penguntit? Mungkin Iya. Kibum mengubah posisi duduknya, jemari putihnya sedari tadi memainkan ballpoint, dia menunggu. Ya, sedang menunggu untuk sesutau, dan "Dapat!" Gumamnya kecil, kedua lengannya tersemat di dada, puas akan perkerjaannya 'Mengerjai' orang-orang kantor itu, mereka terlihat biasa saja, namun kita lihat nanti, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka, sang creator jenius Kim Kibum, nyatanya tengah bermain dengan mereka.

Di dekatnya, Cho Kyuhyun sang maniak game, bersuara dengan seringai tak luput dari wajahnya yang tampan, stoic indah yang menampakan raut kemenangan. "Kita akan pergi, dan bersenang-senang mulai besok. Jadi, lebih baik kita siapkan sekarang." Ujarnya gamblang, seakan di terpa angin awal musim dingin yang menyejukkan, Kim Ryewookpun berlakuan sama, mendekap erat ponsel di tangannya seraya membisikan kata-kata, terdengar jelas kegembiaraan di wajah keduanya, meski begitu, tak Kibum pungkiri dirinyapun gembira, bahagia karena sebentar lagi akan memulai hidup baru yang lebih menantang.

"Oh, iya. Kibum, apa kau sudah melihat nama-nama mereka?" Ryeowook berujar di depan pintu kamar Kibum, kamar di lantai teratas sebuah gedung pencakar langit, "Kuharap, mereka bisa di ajak bekerja sama. Karena, jika tidak." Ryeowook tersenyum, bukan menyeringai. Tidak, Ia pria baik-baik, namun tentu, Ia juga berambisi. "Aku akan memaksa mereka." "Hihihi..ckck.."

'BLAM' suara pintu tertutup di ikuti suara cekikik-an seorang Ryeowook, lelaki dengan postur tubuh lumayan kecil juga suaranya yang melengking, tenor indah dari sang Casanova yang terlupakan.

Kibum sendiri, Ia memandang kepergian Ryeowook, Ia tahu benar apa yang di maksud Ryeowook, sungguh jelas di sana, ambisi yang di usung Ryeowook, terasa mulai membuatnya bertingkah gila dengan memasukan nama mereka sebagai daftar peserta murid baru di sekolah seni misterius di sebuah pulau tak bernama dalam radius tiga ratus mill dari kota mereka saat ini. Kibum sendiri, heran. Ia benar-benar buta akan seni, namun apa yang di ambilnya kini, karena dia, penasaran. Hanya itu, tak lebih, sang bangsawan dan harta yang raib, menjadi incaran besar demi mendapatkan sebuah kepastian. Sang pemilik otak superior tersebut kembali memainkan ballpointnya, hingga pada suatu titik, sebuah email masuk membuatnya tersenyum, tidak, Ia tidak jengah. Tadi Ia menunggu, hanya menunggu perintah.

.

.

**-"Aku tahu siapa kau, dan kaupun sepertinya tahu akan diriku."**

Kibum memandangi isi text tersebur. Ia lalu mengetikan sesuatu.

"**Belum tentu."**

5 detik kemudian, muncul balasan dalam kotak chat tersebut, Ya. Kibum sedang chatting, dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak tahu apa gendernya.

**-"Benarkah?"**

**-"Tapi sepertinya Iya."**

Belum sempat Kibum mengetikan jawaban, orang itu sudah terlebih dahulu memberi Kibum sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya bergairah. Ia menatap dengan seksama tulisan itu, benar. Pikiran Kibum benar-benar di pengaruhi oleh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Dan jika keduanya tahu, mereka pasti akan menyeringai menanggapi hal ihwal tersebut. Dan isi percakapan singkat itu, mungkin berbunyi seperti…

**-"Akan ku tuntun kalian, mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan. Di Sekolah itu."**

Kini, ganti, Kibum yang menyeringai, Ia merasa menang, di atas awan telah menaklukan sang Raja dalam Puri berkelas itu. Hingga tawa bersenandung gembira di kamarnya, tak lekas Ia terdiam, dan lalu, Ia pandangi lagi layar komputernya. _**'Kita lihat, siapa yang lebih lihai dalam bermain…'**_

**TBC…**

**NOTE : Chapter 1, pengenalan karakter, dan beberapa pembahasan serta penjelasan tentang Cross Academy serta penghuninya.**

**Saya Tanya, apa kalian suka jika kali ini Super Junior bermain bukan sebagai diri mereka sendiri? (OOC) dan bagaimana dengan Pair? Saya bingung, karena bagaimapun, hati kecil saya masih memilih KyuMin sebagai Pair, adapula YeWook, dan KiHae. Tapi, inikan genrenya suspense, jadi pengennya mereka jadi brother aja gitu, trus pairnya OC. Ntar juga kayanya ada karakter tambahan, bukan cuman dari Super Junior aja. Eotteokhe? SAYA GALAUUU… TT_TT Ok, mari tinggalkan sejenak, jadi. Saya ini seorang Fujoshi untuk SJ Couple, tapi kali ini otak saya sedang bertentangan dengan saya, meminta saya untuk membuat OC, dan lalu mem-pair kannya dengan SJ, 15 orang yang saya cintai akan mendapat 15 OC yang saya pikir setengah hati. TT_TT**

**Atau jika ada yang usul dan berkeinginan lain, jika vote terbanyak meminta untuk tetap Yaoi, bisa saya lanjutkan dengan keterangan. Akan sangat lama-lama-lama-lama sekali. Mungkin bisa berbulan-bulan atau bahkan bertahun, entahlah, saya tak tahu.**

**Ok, ini di buat dengan gaya dan pikiran baru saya setelah membaca 100 tokoh paling berpengaruh di dunia, dan bisa di katakan, di sana terlalu banyak yang berbau militer, sementara seni di sampingkan, karena itu, pengen bgt rasanya majuin seni tulis Indonesia. Saya tak mengharap koment untuk isinya kali ini, saya hanya berharap ada yang mau membantu dan membuka jalan pikiran saya untuk menentukan apakah ini Yaoi atau Brothership. Thanks…**


	2. Black Roses

"**Chronicle of Cross Academy"**

**Friendship Vers.**

**Chapter 1…**

**Sub Tittle :: Black Rose.**

**Genre :: Misteri, Crime, Suspense *Berubah dengan sendirinya.**

Note : Sedikit mengambil chara dan setting dari sebuah manga buatan mangaka terkemuka Hino Matsuri, yang selalu bisa meginspirasi saya dengan manga andalannya, Vampire Knight, mungkin berbeda, karena di manga VK, sekolah itu sekolah biasa dengan gabungan antar Day Class "Manusia pada umumnya" dan Night Class "Monster pemakan Manusia" dan kini saya hadirkan dalam bentuk baru, Puri Cross Academy, sebagai sebuah sekolah seni dari para jenius dunia titisan beberapa 'Manusia nyentrik' kenamaan dunia, tak di sangka, saya sendiri berfikir, mengapa saya menjadikan cerita ini rumit dengan para pemain teater dunia, musikus serta para pujangga lainnya, namun begitu, saya tetap merasa bangga bisa membuat secuil karya yang tak seberapa, terima kasih tentunya untuk beberapa nama besar yang saya gandrungi hingga kini, karena tanpanya, kita semua pastilah buta tentang arti seni sesungguhnya. Orang-orang dengan karya yang patut di perhitungkan seperti Louis Daguaree, Leonardo Da Vinci, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Michel Angelo, Ludwig Van Beethoven, Willian Shakespear, Jean Jacques Rousseau, WM Mozart, Haydin, JS Bach, Voltaire, P Picasso, Benjamin Franklin, Rembrandt, Raphael, Van Gogh, El Greco, Lao Tse, dan berbagai nama besar para Jenius dunia, mereka bukanlah seorang 'Penemu sains' Bukan pula seorang detective handal, mereka adalah orang-orang yang mendedikasikan hidup mereka bagi seni, dunia seni tak akan pernah lari dari tangan-tangan kreatif mereka, dari mulai awal keberadannya, hingga titik balik dan imbas dalam kehidupan, serta titi mangsa terakhir dalam nisan mereka.

_**Setshuka Ran Present…**_

Angin pagi serasa membelai tiap jengkal benda padat yang dilaluinya, termasuk pula beberapa orang yang kini masih berlayar di alam bawah sadar mereka, hingga. Salah satu di antara mereka merengut, menggerutu dalam bisik kecil dengan tangan yang menutupi telinga.

"Yah! Kim Ryeowook. Matikan jam gila itu!" Kyuhyun sang tersangka kini tengah berteriak, kesal. Sementara dua orang lain yang kini tengah memakan jatah sandwich mereka masih asik menonton pertandingan bola di layar besar tv mereka.

Kibum, salah satu dari tiga pria tampan itu, kini sibuk memencet tombol remote di tangannya, sementara si kecil Ryeowook masih dengan susu yang di minumnya. "Bangun pemalas. Kau mau terlambat ke sekolah?" Ryeowook bergumam sembari melempar bantal di kursi yang tengah di duduki Kibum. "Hiish.." Kyuhyun ngedumel, pemalas itu tak urung melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi di sudut ruangan. Selang waktu berikutnya, ketiganya sudah bersiap, dengan stelan blazer yang sama, di tambah jeans, dan sepatu mengkilap. Kyuhyun menambahkannya dengan sebuah kaca mata cokelat yang makin membuatnya terlihat… mungkin para sparkyu akan menjerit di buatnya.

Jika di Tanya, apa mereka akan pergi ke sekolah dengan stelan seperti itu? Jawabnya, Tidak. Mereka justru baru saja akan mendaftarkan diri mereka, di salah satu sekolah seni terkemuka yang nyatanya, 'Misterius'

Ya, mereka masuk sekolah itu bukan tanpa alasan, sekolah itu amat tertutup, meski banyak menjadi bahan pergunjingan, sekolah jaman kuno yang memiliki pagar beton, mampu meredam semua keganjilan yang terjadi di dalamnya, meski banyak orang menjadi korban.

**Island.**

Sebuah pulau, lebih tepatnya, adalah sebuah pulau buatan. Pulau yang berdiri di sebelah selatan pula jeju, dengan jarak berpuluh-puluh mill dari permukaan lautnya, pulau buatan yang memang sengaja, dan di khususkan untuk sebuah bangunan, Puri besar sekolah mereka, sebuah academy seni tinggi yang mengharuskan semua siswanya untuk tinggal dalam kamar di balik tembok istanah megah, namun mengerikan. Mengerikan? Benar, tak banyak siswa yang hadir setiap tahunnya dalam sekolah itu, dan sungguh, sebuah kenyatan pahit yang di tutupi para penggalang tinggi sekolah, dewan-dewan serta pemuja seni dunia itu menutupinya dengan membangun sebuah sekolah lain, sekolah yang tentram dan damai, persis mereka namakan Cross Academy High School, seperti pula nama sekolah seni itu.

Sedikit penjelasan penting, bahwa, sekolah itu memang besar, namun. Hanya sedikit yang mampu dan bisa berada di dalamnya, tak pelak 75 siswa tiap tahunnya memadati sekolah, dengan tiap tahun, siswa yang makin berkurang, dulunya, sekolah itu mampu menampung sekitar 150 siswa tiap tahun, namun semenjak tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, sekolah itu kini di selimuti badai mendung. Hingga membuat sang pemilik asli berkali-kali coba menjualnya, namun. Nihil, setahun berganti pemilik, dan akhirnya berakhir pada tangan sang keluarga bangsawan. Begitulah seterusnya hingga dari satu keturunan ke turunan lain selalu di alih fungsikan, mulai dari sebuah puri, kebanggaan keluarga besar mereka, sebuah kastil yang mereka namakan rumah impian, berubah menjadi pasar komoditi bursa dengan membangun beberapa anak bangunan yang di fungsikan sebagai ruang kontrol jaringan pasar saham dunia. Tak lupa pernah di gadang pula menjadi salah satu gereja katedral terbesar di nergi itu. Hingga kemudian, menjadi sebuah museum, dari berbagai sejarah yang ada, museum itu, adalah museum terpendam, museum misterius, yang menurut kabar, membawa banyak nama besar, sebuah patung pahat, mahakarya Michel Angelo yang terkenal akan Pieta di Roma, kini bertengger pula, kerabat dari 'Pieta' itu, menjadi salah satu tonggak terpenting dalam berdirinya sekolah yang kini berhaluan dalam seni.

Berbagai pro kontra muncul dalam kehidupan sang bangsawan pemilik puri tersebut, banyak yang menginginkan puri indah berluaskan 20 Hektar, entah dengan tujuan merebut puri itu atau bukan. Hingga akhirnya sang bangsawan memilih kabur, kabur dari dunia terangnya, menuju sebuah dunia baru yang membawanya menjadi salah seorang pengamat yang handal. Melakukan kendali atas setiap kejadian yang menimpa siswanya, meski tak pernah ada yang tahu sosok pemilik puri tersebut, namun, selalu ada yang menjaganya. Dan kini, puri tersebut di huni oleh belasan orang-orang piaway, menyanyi, akting, melukis, memahat, bahkan yang tak terduga, seni kelam, -Hacker- tak ada yang tahu pula, mengapa, beberapa dari siswa mereka yang sungguh jenius di luar kepala, kini merangkap, bekerja, atau mungkin hanya hobi, menjadi seorang hacker, memunculkan perselisihan baru dalam balutan tembok beton dan benteng tinggi menjulang.

Setiap siswanya di haruskan mengikuti pelajaran seperti halnya sekolah pada umumnya, namun mereka memiliki tinggatan tersendiri, juga waktu yang lebih panjang untuk sekedar bersekolah tinggat menengah atas, lima tahun, mereka menjalani hidup dalam asramah, beradu bakat dan memendam kebohongan. Sementara di luar itu, sekolah seni tersebut mengusung waktu yang berbeda pula untuk belajar, pagi hingga siang sekitar jam satu, di gunakan oleh pasar biasa, komoditi yang menutupi hal gelap mereka, siswa yang tak tahu apa-apa, dalam level kecil, sering di sebut, Day Class. Dan dalam kebenarannya yang menakjubkan mereka membuka cabang seni tingkat tinggi untuk kelas eksklusif, Night Class, dari jam dua siang hingga menjelang jam tujuh malam.

Sekolah mereka sendiri memiliki asramah yang lumayan banyak, bahkan mungkin sangat banyak, mengingat betapa banyaknya kamar serta ruang kosong yang tak di gunakan oleh pihak pengawas, membuat sekolah itu seakan menjadi sebuah mainan dengan banyak pintu.

Dan hendak di katakana pula, bahwa yang bersekolah di Cross Academy, Day Class, mereka mendapatkan jatah asramah paling banyak, bukan tak mengapa, namun memang siswa yang mereka tampung tak sedikit, sekitar seratus siswa per angkatan tahun, dan khusus untuk mereka pula, hanya di beri jatah tiga tahun, selayaknya sekolah pada umumnya.

Asramah Day Class terletak di gedung sayap kanan sebelah lonceng besar di salah satu gereja katedral milik sekolah, asramah itu berada di luar jangkauan gerbang. Tak di pungkiri, itu memang hanya sebuah kedok, namun, mereka banyak membantu, mengalihkan perhatian masyarakat luar dari sebuah sekolah serta penghuni sesungguhnya.

Sementara, asramah Nigth Class, atau kelas istimewa itu, berada di gedung khusus, di balik aula agung, jalan tersembunyi yang menghubungkan dunia terang mereka dengan asramah yang tak memiliki sekat antar gender, dalam sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang megah, juga menara yang menjulang tinggi. Kontras? Memang, dan bisa di pastikan, bahwa itu adalah salah satu keinginan sang pemilik, mengapa? Tak ada yang tahu selain dirinya.

.

.

"Nilai tes kalian sudah keluar, dan pasti kalian sudah tahu mengenai itu, jika kalian berfikir untuk keluar, maka. Kalian sudah terlambat. Lima tahun, harus kalian lalui dari hari kehari, dengan membawa penciptaan baru, sebuah proses yang lama dan menyakitkan, memang seharusnya. Yang akan melahirkan generasi jenius berikutnya, adalah kalian!" Ujarnya tegas, tak ada sanggahan, tak ada raut kecemasan, justru, mereka semua bangga, mereka yang memasuki sekolah itu bukan tak mungkin adalah putra-putri dari president atau mentri yang dengan suka rela membayarkan berjuta-juta uang sebagai ongkos merawat dan mendidik anak mereka.

"Dan patut kalian ingat. Sekolah ini, tidak menerima siswa dengan mulut besar, bisa ku pastikan, hari-hari kalian, akan lebih menyakitkan jika sampai satu kabar keluar dari tempatnya. Dan ingat sekali lagi…" Wanita tua dengan rahang runcing, membiaskan kecantikan abadi itu menatap mereka dalam, satu persatu dari mata mereka. Seolah tengah menekankan sebuah udang-undang kematian. "Kalian tak boleh terlibat dengan satu apapun urusan siswa Day Class. Mengumbar suara emas kalian hanya demi bertatap dengan mereka, akan membuat nilai kalian jatuh!" Gemeltuk suara giginya membahama, menyingkap gorden-gorden berwarna merah pekat tua dalam baris lima belas siswanya yang lulus di tahun itu, lima belas siswa terpilih, jenius dan memiliki kelebihan masing-masing, meski tak mereka sadari, dari sekian ribu siswa mereka, tahun ini adalah menjadi tahun yang amat istimewa, 15 siswa pendatang baru, 15 kali sekolah itu berganti posisi raja, 15 kali sekolah tersebut mengadakan turnamen yang tak pernah mereka kira, dan 15 orang, dari lima angkatan akan menerima gelar kebangsawanan mereka, jika mereka sanggup menyelesaikan tugas resmi dari sang pemilik, sang bangsawan yang terkubur dalam angan bersama tanah berpercikan air hujan.

Dan tepat di tahun itulah, lima belas tahun, sang bangsawan mengurung diri dalam lingkar kamar mewahnya, kini menyibakkan ruang kosong yang telah di tinggalinya dalam salah satu ruang rahasia di puri tersebut, kini keluar, menyelinap bagai ninja, beradu pada kejeniusan para peserta mereka, mencoba dengan tangan sendiri mengukir sejarah, hingga di temukannya sebuah keajaiban, seperti sang lengenda Leonardo Da Vinci. Sebuah game bernama, 'Pencarian Harta karun tersembunyi'

.

.

"Baiklah, aku adalah pemandu kalian, aku dua tingkat di atas kalian, tingkatan tertinggi pasti kalian semua juga sudah tahu bukan?" Seorang pria tegap dengan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya, pria tampan itu menyembunyikan tangan kekarnya di balik punggung, Ia nampak sangat berkelas namun rendah hati. Perpampang sebuah nama di bagian blazer sebelah kanannya. "Dan lakian bisa memanggilku, Siwon sunbae." Ujarnya kemudian, mereka semua bergilir memasuki sebuah ruangan, bisa di bilang itu semacam ruangan tempat berkumpulnya para murid, tak ada batasan tingkat atau umur di tempat tersebut, semua berbaur, lelaki maupun perempuan, tercatat bahwa siswa kelas pertama, sebanyak 15 orang, 3 di antaranya adalah perempuan, sementara kelas kedua, jumlah siswi sebanyak 5 orang, tingkat ke tiga, jumlah siswi sebanyak 6 orang, tingkat ke empat, jumlah siswi sebanyak 2 orang, dan akhir, tingkat kelima, jumlah siswi sebanyak 7 orang.

Ruang rekreasi yang semula telah riuh, kini bertambah riuh dengan kedatangan para murid baru. Mereka memang harus membiasakan diri dengan para senior mereka, karena bagaimanapun, nilai kelulusan mereka di tentukan pula oleh sikap yang para senior amati dari setiap individu. System ini bernama system point. Setiap siswa yang tingkatannya lebih tinggi menilai dan akhirnya akan di saring oleh para guru, untuk kemudian di lihat pada kenyataanya, jika mereka melakukan sebuah 'perbaikkan' maka nilai mereka 1 point, jika mereka melakukan kesalahan maka nilai minus 1 point, dan jika 'mengingatkan' maka nilai 2 point, nilai-nilai tersebut bukanah pokok utama dari criteria yang mereka tetapkan, nilai seperti itu hanya berpengaruh bila siswa membuat kesalan, dengan begitu siswa akan mendapatkan minus yang banyak, dan akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, entah mungkin dengan cara menunjukan bakat mereka atau hal lainnya.

"Baiklah, mulai dari sini, kita semua bisa memperkenalkan diri kita masing-masing, Aku sendiri, Choi Siwon, ketua dari tingkat 3, dimulai dari tingkat pertama, yang berketuakan, Leeteuk hyung." Siwon menunjuk hormat pada seorang pria manis di sisi jendela, Ia sama sekali tak nampak bagai seorang kapten. "Tingkat ke 2 dengan ketuanya Sungmin hyung, tingkat ke tiga aku sendiri, tingkat ke 4, Zhoumi atau Mimi, sebagai ketua, adapun wakil-wakilnya kalian bisa lihat. Dan kami di sini menerima kalian semua dengan sangat bangga, semoga kita semua bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita impikan dengan bekerja keras bersama." Ungkapnya, kemudian sebagai penutup tak pula, senyum joker nan tampan Ia sematkan.

Kibum melihat sekitar, tahun ini siswa laki-laki sebanyak 12 orang, dan perempan 3 orang, mereka bukan semuanya berasal dari satu kota yang sama atau bahkan mungkin dari Negara yang berbeda, terlihat dari warna rambut, corak, serta raut wajah yang bermacam-macam pula.

"_Tiga perempuan, satu dari Jepang bernama Atsuka Mori, dua lainnya, Lee Hyun Ah, dan Hyun Hye Na. laki-laki, dua di antarnya dari Inggris dan India, Petter O'Conner, dan Kavharis Devghan" _Kibum mengingat kembali teman se-angkatannya _"Lalu, ada Putra dari Mentri Luar Negri Kim In Gook *P.S Saya ga tau, di korea mentri luar negri namanya siapa._

_Jung Ha Byung, anak dari komponis terkemuka, Jung Ha Jung, lalu Hwang Jae Bum, Lee Sung Hwa, dan juga Kyuhyun, serta Ryewook dan diriku."_ Kibum mengakhiri, Ia kembali memandangi kaka kelasnya satu persatu, matanya menyapu pada sosok wanita di sebelah Lee Teuk, rambut cokelat pirang dengan mata bulat, namun terbesit wajah asia di dalamnya, di papan namanya bertuliskan "Clarissa Aiden" Alisnya mengkerut, "Marga yang aneh." Cibirnya, lalu kembali, matanya menelisik tajam pada dinding dengan karpet merah marun bercorak bunga mawar, sebuah lukisan seorang wanita. "Apa itu juga rekayasa mereka?" Pikirnya, _La Joconde _tergantung di antara senyum para siswa di malam berkabut, seorang lain di antara mereka tengah menenggak air beraroma pekat, berkata. "Tahun kemasyuran telah datang!" Serunya keras, pria itu mungkin sedikit mabuk, dan Kibum pikir, pasti pria itu dari angkatan pertama. Tertera namanya, "Kim Young Woon" Smirk mereka di bibir Kibum, _Kena Kau! _Kibum berjalan, menelusuri lantai-lantai marmer penuh corak bersih. Buku-buku di barisan lemari menggodanya untuk segera di baca, lalu, pada sebuah pintu cokelat tua bergaya gothic, tertulis di ujung sana sebuah kata samar, terdengar lirih. "Karya terbaik, lahir dari sesuatu yang baik pula." Seorang Pria berdiri di samping Kibum, sesaat Kibum menundukan kepalanya, terlihat pria itu tersenyum cerah, di tangannya segelas minuman yang sama dengan orang tadi. _Oh, Teman, rupanya!_ Batinnya. "Song Ji Hoon" Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Kibum terdiam, masih belum menanggapi. Hanya anggukan kecil dan, Ia berlalu, pria bernama Ji Hoon tadi tersenyum, tangannya kembali menggoyangkan kaki gelas berisikan wine.

.

.

Malam dengan suara jangkrik menyinggung mereka untuk segera terlelap, desah angin menyelimuti mereka di malam pertama, setiap kamar terdengar ricuh pada mulanya, hingga di menit berikutnya, sunyi senyap menggantikan setiap detik mereka.

"Oh, Kibum kau baru bangun?" Kyuhyun dan Ryewook tengah terduduk di barisan bangku si sudut kafetaria. Sementara Kibum kembali berdehem, di tangannya nampan penuh berisi satu mangkuk sup dan beberapa tambahan lainnya, "Kelas di mulai dari siang hingga malam, kita masih punya banyak waktu. Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Kyuhyun bergumam, Ryeowook menyesapi teh rosella dengan khidmat. "Kita lihat-lihat saja dulu, lagi pula, tidak banyak orang. Tidak lebih dari seratus orang tinggal di tempat ini, sungguh kasihan!"

Mereka berdua di sibukan oleh percakapan, sementara Kibum hanya sesekali mengangguk atau menyanggah usul mereka. Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pria duduk di hadapan nampannya yang penuh, persis seperti Kibum, pria itu tersenyum kearah teman-temannya yang lain, Ia menyapanya sesekali, menunggu buburnya dingin, mungkin?

"Ji Hoon!" teriak teman pria itu, segera berlari kecil menghampirinya, enaruh makanan yang Ia bawa kemudian ikut terduduk di sisi salah satu kursi, jendela-jendla tinggi menebaskan pias warna, merefleksikan beribu-ribu pelangi di antara dirinya dan Kim Kibum, sosok yang kini berada di hadapannya, Kibum sendiri, Ia membelakangi Ji Hoon, memilih untuk tetap diam di tempat bersama kedua temannya.

"Oh, iya. Kalian tahu, gadis bernama Hyun Hye Na itu, dia seorang ballerina, aku pikir saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, wajahnya begitu familiar dan benar ternyata dugaanku. Dia memang Hyun Hye Na, ballerina yang sudah mendunia. Ck, apa Ia tidak cukup dengan hanya gelar internasionalnya?" Kyuhyun berdecak, bukan. Bukan Ia yang bicara, melainkan lelaki lain di samping mereka, ketiganya mendengar dengan seksama beberapa orang yang tengah asik menggunjingkan teman se-angkatan mereka. "Hahh… Aku sendiri malas, malas bergabung dengan mereka." Ryeowook bergumam lirih, walau sobekan roti terus mengalir di kerongkongannya. "Hemm…" Kyuhyun menimpali, "Dan hari ini, akan di adakan pemilihan untuk calon ketua angkatan kita, kudengar semua siswa ikut berperan jadi kandidat."

"Apa?" Wajah Ryeowook mengeras, "Mana bisa? Aku tidak sudi, mengurusi hal lain lebih penting dari pada hanya mengembar-gembor siswa lain." Ia mencela, "Tapi bagaimana? Pagi tadi ku dengar beberapa siswa berbisik, di antara mereka ada yang mengatakan calon pastinya mungkin Song Ji Hoon, aku sendiri tidak tahu dia siapa." Ryeowook tercekat kembali.

Matanya menatap tajam namun menerawang. "Song, Ji Hoon?" Roti yang berada di tangannya kini terhempas kecil, kembali ke makuk plastic di hadapannya. "Aku bertemu dengannya malam tadi, ku pikir dia sunbae kita." Kibum berujar, seakan tak ada apa-apa, dan memang mereka tak tahu siapa itu Song Ji Hoon.

Sementara Ryeowook, matanya mengerjap, berkali-kali coba mereka ulang sebuah nama yang begitu familiar di telinganya. "Song… Ji Hoon, Song… Ji…" Ryeowook terdiam. Bola matanya menampakan suatu kelainan, "Kenapa?" Kyuhyun berucap, namun Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, namun sejenak berlalu, hati Ryeowook seakan mencelos indah, bergumam lirih tentang sebuah nama, yang bahkan terdengar merdu baginya. Ia menerawang, coba menangkap bayang jauh seseorang di sana. _Siapa dia? _"Song, Ji Eun?"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook aneh, mengernyitkan alis sedang Kibum berucap "Siapa dia?" Ryeowook masih diam, kini dia menunduk. "Seseorang…" Gumamnya lirih, "Yang telah lama menghilang. Sang Maestro…"

**TBC…**

**NB. 'Song Ji Eun' itu nama cewe ya, bukan nama cowo kaya 'Song Ji Hoon'**

**Dan, 'La Joconde' pasti udah tau semua kan? Lukisan Mona Lisa, yang di buat oleh Leonardo Da Vinci, menggunakan teknik **_**Sfumato **_**Dengan ukuran 31 inch kali 21 inch, di pajang di museum Louvre, paris, Prancis. Lukisan itu menceritakan tentang seseorang yang tidak jelas gendernya. Penuh misterius dan saya rasa pantes aja kalo lukisan itu di bawa ke sini. Wkkwkw… **

**Hanya mengingatkan, ini chap awal yang bergenre Friendship, Brothership, bukan Yaoi atau GS.**

**Dan untuk yang Yaoi ada lagi, tapi kalo maunya yang ininya aja, bisssaaa di aturrr, tinggal jawab, Yaoi apa Brothership. Dan untuk selanjutnya, mungkin akan di bagi jadi dua vers, Yaoi dan Brothership. Dan keduanya? Sama-sama ANEH! Kkkk~**

**Saya mohon map kalo ada kesalahan kata atau penulisannya, yahh… maklum, masih belajar pula.^^ ada yang perlu di pertanyakan? Yuk mariii… ga ada kan? ini belum yang berpusing-pusing ria, jadi masih enak bacanya. Heeheh…**


End file.
